


No hard feelings

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Of course not.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Romilda Vane
Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116716
Kudos: 1





	No hard feelings

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room after a Quidditch match. Alicia Spinnet, chaser for the team, is talking to her girlfriend from Ravenclaw, Romilda Vane.

Alicia asked, "Why did you cheer when my team won. You're a Claw."

Romilda smiled. "I was cheering you on, silly."

Alicia smirked. "No hard feelings that my house beat yours then?"

Romilda laughed. "Not at all, I couldn't care less about that. You did amazing out there, Alice."

Alicia blushed. "Thanks."


End file.
